Words from the Have-Nots
たざる のことば|Mota Zaru Mono no Kotoba}} is the seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 18th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Kageyama and Hinata attempt several times to perform a quick strike but fail initially. After some advice from Sugawara, Kageyama changes his way to adapt to Hinata's abilities instead. Plot Sugawara recalls how quickly Kageyama reacted to Hinata calling out to him and how he changed his toss from Tanaka to Hinata with the same speed. Tanaka runs to the two, asking if they know how to perform quick sets, but Hinata only replies that he spikes whatever tosses he gets. However, Kageyama states that since he and Hinata aren’t in sync, it is impossible for them to do quick strikes, annoying the spiker. Tsukishima takes this chance to mock Hinata and Kageyama but instead of snapping back, Hinata only replies sullenly that for the longest time, no matter how high he jumps, he has always been stopped by a blocker. In a game where height means everything, Hinata’s height is a big disadvantage to him but the Small Giant is the same case, and he doesn't let that get in the way. Hinata says that that is the reason why he wants to continue playing and winning. Kageyama thinks of how Hinata’s situation resembles his and how back in Kitagawa Daiichi, he felt the same way after being benched. He then thinks of Hinata saying how he will spike any ball tossed his way. Kageyama steps up to Hinata’s side, saying that clearing the wall in front of the spiker is the setter’s job. He then tells Hinata to use all of his physical ability and reflexes to hit his toss. Kageyama tries tossing to Hinata the next play, but it is too fast for the latter to hit, and Kageyama yells at Hinata to move faster. Sugawara interrupts and tells the setter that he's acting the same way as he was in middle school. Kageyama argues that Hinata excels in physical abilities and if he gets used to it, he can pull off a quick. Sugawara replies that Hinata’s abilities are diminished by Kageyama’s toss. The team Hinata was barely able to put together during middle school had far from excellent players, but the raw material was top quality. Kageyama should try adapting to fit Hinata instead of having Hinata fit him. Sugawara says that he was nervous watching Kageyama last year because the latter has great senses, ball control, and decision-making skills, qualities that Sugawara doesn't have. Inspired by Sugawara's speech, Kageyama exclaims to Hinata that he's jealous of him because Hinata has tremendous physical ability but is horrible, so Kageyama has to show off his ability. He then tells Hinata to perform at his fastest speed, highest jump, and he will get the ball to Hinata. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kei Tsukishima * Kōshi Sugawara * Yūtarō Kindaichi (flashback) * Small Giant (flashback) * Daichi Sawamura * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kōji Sekimukai (flashback) * Yukitaka Izumi (flashback) Chapter notes Character revelations * While watching Kageyama's match last year, Sugawara was nervous because he was intimidated by Kageyama's superior overall ability compared to his, as the two are both setters. * Hinata doesn't know the differences between the types of tosses (quick, normal, etc); he just hits them on instincts, regardless of whether he can actually pull them off or not. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Category:Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka vs. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Sawamura